rifts_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Knowledge (Computers)
Knowledge (Computers) (Int; Trained Only) Common Uses Identify Specs of a Computer (DC 10) This skill can be used to identify the programs and overall capabilities of a currently running computer. This details the Speed, Power, Upgrade-ability, and any other information the DM deems fit. Other information, such as hidden tools and features, would require a separate roll against a different DC. However, if there is no user interface or the user has no control over the computer, there is no way to access this information and the check is impossible Create a Program (DC Varies) Designing a program is done using this skill. See the entry “Computers” below for more information. Hack a Program (DC Varies) This use of the skill involves breaking or destroying programs using outside software and technology. Modifying a program is usually done on the device and you would have access to it. Hacking is a different thing entirely. This usually involves making programs unworkable for anyone until repaired. This can be used to disable security systems preventing you from accessing other features, making their video recording soft-ware stop working, etc. Action – Identifying Specs usually takes ten minutes of uninterrupted work. Creating a program depends on the program being created, but usually takes anywhere from a day to several years. Hacking a program usually takes an hour or less, depending on the damage to be done, the level of tech available, and the amount of preparation that went into it. Action Highly variable, depends on the skill application. Computer Programs Word Editor: Allows the creation and editing of simple word files. Mark II version is capable of creating complex, formatted word documents Data Analysis: This program is designed to sift through specific kinds of data and seek out patterns. Data-transfer: This program stores information in an incredibly convenient and easy-to-reference manner, allowing the the device to be used for the “Data-transfer” class ability. Image Editor: Allows the creation and editing of simple image files. Mark II is capable of creating animations, complex images, and art. Audio Editor: Allows the editing of recorded audio files. Mark II is capable of creating complex synthesis of sounds and comes with a suite of useful tools. Video Editor: Allows the editing of video files. Mark II allows for inserting complex images, combining files with other media, and the like. 3D Hologram Editor: Allows the creation and editing of 3D holograms. 3D Printer Programmer: Allows the programming and creation of schematics for 3D printers. Surveillance Syncronizer: Syncronizes survellance systems, combines them into one simple-to-use application, and records and compresses data efficiently. Mark II allows for a special limited autonomous response system. Using Mark II allows the system to communicate with defense protocols, door-locks, and other devices quickly and efficiently. Mark III does much the same, but allows for far more complexity. Weapon Emplacement Control: Allows the device to be used to control a synced weapon. However, this requires either a wireless or manual connection between the two. Mark II allows for programmed responses, giving a +1 tech bonus to attack rolls, and can be programmed to attack targets at ½ the bonus of the programmer. Mark III grants a +2 tech bonus to attack rolls, can be programmed at the full bonus. Using anything other than a Control stick or VR controls has a -4 penalty, while the former has a -2 and the latter has no penalty. Vehicle Manipulation: Allows the control of a vehicle with the synced device. This requires a wireless or manual connection. Mark II allows for programmed responses, giving a +2 to Pilot (Vehicle) checks and a +1 to AC. It can also maneuver autonomously, albeit with a Pilot (Vehicle) bonus ½ the programmer's. Mark III has a +4 to Pilot (Vehicle) and +2 to AC, and the vehicle can be programmed at the full bonus of the programmer. Using anything other than a Control stick or VR controls has a -4 penalty, while the former has a -2 and the latter has no penalty. Security: Security programs prevent enemies from hacking into the device and taking control of its function. Mark I has a Hack DC of 20. Mark II has a Hack DC of 25 but cannot be hacked wirelessly by a device not on its approved network. Mark II has a Hack DC of 30, cannot be hacked wirelessly at all, and can include other Peripheral devices as security measures (finger-print scanner, retinal scan, biometric analysis, etc.). Mark IV has a Hack DC of 35, all the above bonuses, and when it detects that it is being hacked convert extra Memory from the device it is running into a tech bonus to its Hack DC. Each round it is hacked, the device increases its DC by 2 for a number of rounds equal to the Memory of the device. Mark V security cannot be hacked: it shuts down the port that the device is hacking from the moment it becomes compromised. Creating Computer Programs Placeholder